The Superstar Game
by heysoup
Summary: It's a Gameshow time! Twenty of the most forgotten and unloved (and frankly, some popular) Mario characters compete in a competition extraordinaire! Who will win? You decide!
1. Chapter 1

"HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO-" A woman with auburn hair called out towards the cameramen, but not before another lady slapped her hand onto her mouth to make her shut up.

"AHEM... Welcome to the Superstar Game, a game show where we show some support towards the pointless and loseristic people in the Mario series, and watch them beat the heck outta each other in stupid competitions!" Peach said. "I'm your host, Princess Peach! And this screaming lunatic over here is Daisy, the self-assigned co-host Daisy.." She groaned.

"Hey! I'm much better than you!" Daisy shouted, attempting to slap Peach in the face.

"Well, you only appeared in one main game, and it was possibly the dumbest one in the whole series!" Peach countered.

"Hey! Are we gonna introduce the people or what?" A random cameraman shouted.

"Oh, yeah, um... Let's get to that..." Peach stammered. "First off, we have an ugly monster who thinks she looks amazing with her bow and obvious fake ring, it's Birdo!"

"Wassup bros?" Birdo said, trying to charm the viewers.

"Please stop, ugly. You'll never get a boyfriend, no matter how popular this show makes you." Daisy said, smacking the big-mouthed dino in the face.

"I have a boyfriend! Yoshi is, like, the best guy a girl could ever want!"

Daisy let out a massive gasp. "The derp face has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, she does, but Yoshi is dumb. Come on, all he say is "Yoshi Yoshi Yahoo" and sticks out his tongue." Peach deadpanned.

"Shut up!" Birdo stormed backstage as the next player jogged on, falling flat on his face as he tripped over a device cord.

"Whoops." He said, as Daisy stood him back up.

"This is Koops, one of the Paper Mario Partners that nobody cares about." Peach said, shoving him backstage with Birdo. "We're not gonna bother introducing him."

"Aw..." Koops mumbled.

"Next up is a forgotten character from the Wario subseries, it's-" Peach was cut off when a pirate woman swooped onto the stage. "

"Captain Syrup!" She yelled, and slammed into Daisy's face on her landing.

"Ow..." Daisy murmured, collapsing on the ground.

"I'm the best looter on the Seven Seas!" Syrup announced, as Peach attempted to shove her backwards into one of the wings.

"Shut up, nobody cares!" Peach yelled, and punched her in the face.

"Oh. Okay. I'll be going now..." Captain Syrup said awkwardly, backing up into the side wings, right into the face of the next competitor.

"Ow! my face!" He said, and spun onto the stage.

"It's Muskular!" Daisy yelled.

"Wait, where the heck is he from?" Peach wondered.

"Arrrgh! Nobody remembers the Stars from the original Paper Mario! We are clearly too important to be forgotten!" Muskular groaned, getting up in Peach's face.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Peach whined when the blue star gave her an evil eye.

"Ugh. Just leave, nobody cares about you anyway." Daisy grunted, and Muskular dawdled backstage, hogging the camera.

"Oh emm gee, guess who it, like, is!" A pink goomba with a mining helmet walked on.

"UhhhGgg..." The other four competitors backstage groaned.

"Oh, hello, Goombella!" Peach smiled, greeting her old friend.

"Like, who the heck are you?" Goombella asked.

"Oh, right... You have memory issues." Peach remembered. "Ummm... Yeah, just go back with the others, okay?"

"Sure beans!" Goombella yipped, skipping back to the others.

"Ew, what is this overgrown fungus?" Birdo screamed as Goombella tried to hug her.

"Haha, don't get your hopes up, you're about as ugly as she is!" Muskular taunted.

"Why you little (Beep!)" Birdo cussed and charged at Muskular like a raging bull.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The blue star screamed, slamming into the next contestant as she slid onstage from the impact.

"Ow, my head!" Marilyn moaned as she flopped onto the camera's view.

"And this is Marilyn, the fattest shadow ever!" Daisy announced, and Marilyn hid her face under her hat.

"Why does everyone say that to me?" She squeaked, shuffling backstage to escape the limelight.

"Ahahahahaha, we needed someone on the show to make fun of, besides Wendy, she's so ugly we didn't let her on!" Daisy laughed

"Uh, who's Wendy? Goombella asked, peeping her head from between the curtains. Peach held up a photo of the monstrosity, and Goombella screamed, falling on the ground unconscious.

"Now, let's welcome one of the most forgotten characters ever that is pretty much a clone of the rest of his species, it's Dashell the Pixl!" Daisy announced loudly as usual.

"Yo. What's up?" He said nonchalantly.

"Wait, when did he get accepted?" Peach wondered.

"Oh, you were missing one person so I put him on 'cause I felt like it." Daisy responded.

"That's nice, now let's get Boring McBoringface offstage so we can get to more interesting competitors." Peach stated, pushing Dashell back.

"Wait a minute... You called me BORING?" Dashell raged. "I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!" He started chasing Peach all over the stage as the pink princess screamed.

"Uhm... Next up is a fish with a stabby nose, Enguarde!" Daisy called, attempting to shove Peach and the raging Pixl backstage

"Woah, there's a murder party? Cool!" The swordfish shouted as he saw the chase, and joined in, trying to stab Peach in her butt. Peach screamed even louder, and eventually climbed up the curtains to escape the crazy dudes.

"Well, we'll be right back, I have to save Peach now..." Daisy groaned as the screen faded out for commercials.

"Alright everyone, we're back with our next competitor, Jojora!" Peach continued, and the blue ice fairy strutted onstage.

"Sup? The name's Jojora." She said, wearing a pair of sunglasses and carrying a camera. "Gotta go through my blackmail photos now, so peace out."

"I'm kinda scared for my life now..." Daisy said, her face going white.

"Aha!" Jojora spun around and snapped a photo of Daisy. The other competitors shuddered.

"Next is an annoying Chimp who likes to challenge people to competitions and murder them if they fail!" Peach yelled, and the Chimp walked on.

"Who's ready to see the Gaming Champion beat the heck outta these suckers?" He said, slamming his fists together as if to taunt everybody.

"Like, I don't think so!" Goombella called.

"Fah! This loser is opposing me? I shall earn the respect of all of you and stun the viewers with my amazing skills in the competitions!" The Chimp opposed.

"Urgh, here comes our next person... Ms Mowz!" Peach grumbled as she shoved the egotistical ape off.

"Wow, those cookies backstage were the BOMB!" Ms Mowz said, munching on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Those were for afterwards, you numbskull!" Daisy shouted, bopping her on the head and making the cookie stash fall out of the bag she carried.

"Ahahahaha... Don't mind me..." She stammered, backing up into the wings to avoid suspicion. Everybody facepalmed.

"Anyways... This is Mallow, a giant fluffy yellow cloud of pee!" Daisy shouted, and a yellow puff with ugly pants walked onstage.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a fluffy pee cloud!" Mallow said and attempted to smack Daisy's face, but his arm was too squishy to hurt the flower princess.

"Weakling!" Peach taunted.

"Shut up, you pink-obsessed loser!" Mallow tried to jab back.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Look at him! He tries to be cool!" Birdo laughed, and everyone stared at her.

"And so do you, nostril-face." Captain Syrup told her.

"Next up is Bombette, a bob-omb with serious anger issues!" Peach announced, and Bombette waddled onstage.

"Hello everybody! It's me, Bombette!" She shrieked. "You're going to LOVE MEEE!" The other competitors rolled their eyes backstage.

"Move it, pinky!" A smallish bird yelled and pushed Bombette off the stage. "Hi, y'all! It's me, Birdley!"

"Who the heck is Birdley again?" Daisy wondered, and then got slapped in the face by one of his wings.

"Don't tell me you don't know who the great and powerful Birdley is?" He said as he flew up and got into Daisy's face, making her back up.

"Oookay... Don't get yourself in a tizzy..." Daisy stammered as she nudged the egotistical bird offstage.

"Ohai everybody!" A giant pink mutated Yoshi-looking thing stomped onstage. "Me Yoob!"

"Soo fat..." Jojora whispered, and snapped a photo. Marilyn looked sort of relieved at the sight of the humongous dino.

"And this is Yoob, by far the largest competitor on our show!

"Who wants a hug?" Yoob smiled and started chasing everybody around the stage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the other contestants and the hosts screamed, running around like ants. Jojora took another photo of the chaos.

"This will be good on my-" The blue fairy was cut off when Yoob stepped on her.

"Hmm... a perplexing predicament, my friends." The next competitor said quite nasally and waddled onstage.

"This... is... Pennington!" Daisy said while sprinting away from Yoob. Eventually the huge dinosaur gave up.

"Me tired.." She gasped.

"I say the dino must go. It is causing too much trouble." Pennington deduced, giving Yoob the evil eye.

"Umm... This is a gameshow, and Yoob is competing on it. We can't make her go." Peach explained to the blue penguin.

"Oh, well, I knew that... I was just seeing if you were aware of that, my friend." Pennington quickly excused.

"What? Okay, this was not what I expected..." A voice said from the wings.

"This is Queen Merelda from the Shake Dimension!" Daisy announced in her annoyingly loud voice.

"Oh, please... It's just Merelda, or Mer if you prefer." The green aristocrat informed.

"Okay! Works for me!" Daisy happily agreed.

"Man, Daisy just spews positivity..." Enguarde groaned.

"Who has positivity?" A beanish guy asked and came onstage riding a hoverboard of sorts.

"And this is Fawful!" Peach introduced.

"I shall win on this show! My fate will be the mustard on your pathetic life sandwiches! The mustard of your DOOM!" Fawful screeched.

"That was quite possibly the dumbest analogy ever made." Ms Mowz deadpanned.

"Analogies? I love analogies!" Another voice yapped from backstage. "Hello! I'm Merluvlee, the amazing fortune-teller!"

"Ooh! Ooh! Tell my future!" Birdley yelled, flying up in front of the Shaman's face.

"You are destined... TO LOSE!" Merluvlee taunted.

"FRAUD!" The egotistical bird screeched.

"Ha! I'm finally here!" The final contestant panted. Birdley and Merluvlee swiveled their heads around and stared at a blue toad.

"This is Blu-" Peach started, but was cut off when the toad slapped her.

"My name is Booper!" He introduced himself. "Do _NOT _call me Blue Toad!"

"Okay, Blue Toad!" Daisy yelled with a derpy face.

"AAARRGGHHH!" Booper groaned.

"Well, this is it for our contestants, now let me introduce you to our teams! We used Randomdotorg to determine the teams, so here are the results!" Peach announced, and a screen rolled down on the back of the stage, with the teams on them.

**Team Pie: **

**Yoob Fawful Bombette Merelda Muskular Enguarde Birdley Merluvlee Birdo Ms. Mowz**

**Team Cheese:**

**The Chimp Captain Syrup Mallow Booper Jojora Goombella Koops Marilyn Pennington Dashell**

"That's all for now folks, we'll see you next time on The Superstar Game, where the first competition will take place! See you then!" Peach ended.

**Hello all,**

**I've been reading alot of Fanfics like this, and I thought it would be fun to do one of my own. The game is pretty simple, each chapter/episode a team will win a competition, and they have Immunity. The other team will lose a member through a voting system in which you, the viewers, get to pick who is eliminated! Plus, you also can vote to "Like" someone, and the person with the most likes wins Immunity next round! The voting starts next chapter, which will hopefully be up in the next day or two.**

**I took this idea from Admiral Bobbery's fanfic The Dreamstakes, and Redluma's Mario Superstars.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello everybody, and welcome back to The Superstars Game!" Peach announced. "I'm your host, Princess Peach, and this is my co-host, Daisy!"

"HIYA ALL!" Daisy screeched in her normally loud voice.

"Last episode, we introduced the 20 competitors and the teams! A lot has happened between them, so let's see what's up..." A montage of clips from their rooms started playing.

**Team Pie: Girls**

"Man, it is SOOOO cramped in here with Yoob! Somebody move her into a separate room!" Bombette complained.

"Me fat? Okay, me go over there." Yoob happily responded and moved over to a different section of the room to give the others more space.

"Alright everybody, we need to get down to business!" Merelda stated, hoping to rally up the group and form a plan.

"To defeat the Huns?" Bombette asked, and everybody facepalmed.

"You're annoying you know, right?" Birdo groaned. "Be serious!"

"I'm sorry, it's hard to take someone seriously when you're looking at a giant nostril. How do you eat, anyways?" Bombette shot back.

"Alright, break it up girls." Merelda said as she stepped in between the dispute. "We're going to lose if we don't get along."

"To be honest, I don't care if I lose. I only came to steal stuff... But it would be nice to win all that money!" Ms Mowz remarked, sorting out a bunch of junk around her bed.

"Why does Mousey have all that stuff?" Yoob asked.

"Me? I'm a world-class thief extraordinaire! I steal everything from plastic forks to the Hope Diamond!" Ms Mowz responded proudly, taking out the Hope Diamond and polishing it with a cloth.

"Um... Yeah, as I was saying... We don't know what game we're going to be playing, so we need to keep on our toes and make sure we stay together." Merelda tried to explain.

"Screw plans! Let's just let the future do its thing!" Merluvlee spoke up all of a sudden.

"Yeah, planning is for N00bs!" Bombette added. Merelda sighed, collapsing onto her bed.

**Team Pie: Boys**

"Alright my lesser friends, I officially declare myself the leader of this little bandwagon!" Birdley announced.

"And why should we pick you? I'm clearly the strongest and smartest out of all of you!" Muskular retorted. "I should be leader!"

"NO I AM THE LEADER!" Fawful shouted.

"You can't even use proper grammar, Fawful!" Muskular shot back.

"OOOOOOOOOAAAAAA! I HAS FURYYYYYY!" Fawful raged.

"This is so degrading." Enguarde groaned as he sat at a table with a book and some coffee.

"Well, aren't you gonna say something, too?" Birdley wondered, ready to insult the swordfish.

"No, you guys carry on." He responded. The other three looked at Enguarde weirdly. "Why do we need a team leader anyways?"

"He has a point..." Muskular commented. "Besides, only I'm good enough..."

"Nuh uh! I'm OBVIOUSLY the best!" Birdley retorted.

"Oh yeah, chicken boy? Nobody knows who you are, not even Daisy!" Muskular shot back.

"Say that for yourself! You're part of a group of loser stars that nobody cares about!" Birdley yelled.

"Stop arguing! I am the best and that is that!" Fawful screamed and slapped the two others in the face.

**Team Cheese: Girls**

"What should we do guys?" Captain Syrup asked, staring at the colorful foursome. They sat there for a while, waiting for another person to speak up.

"Like, watch Youtube?" Goombella suggested.

"Blackmail?" Jojora squeed, hoping she'd get an opportunity.

"Not make fun of my weight?" Marilyn said quietly.

"Nah. Marilyn's sooo fat, isn't she?" Jojora taunted.

"Wait, what exactly are we trying to do again?" Goombella questioned, as she forgot due to her extremely short-term memory.

"Hey Goombella, do you have, like, Alzheimer's or something?" Captain Syrup asked.

"Alzheimer's? What the heck is that, anyways? I've never heard of an 'Alzheimer's.' " The pink goomba said as she tried to get one of the others to tell her.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of that!" Jojora facepalmed, and the other two rolled their eyes.

"Well, Goombella, it's a disease you get that causes you to start losing your memory, and eventually you die from it. It's slow and painful." Marilyn revealed unsympathetically. "I don't think you have it, though."

"OH NO! I'M GONNA DIE!" Goombella screamed, and ran around the room like a screaming maniac, smashing into some of the furniture. "Wait, why am I screaming again?"

"Just please shut up, Goombella." Captain Syrup groaned.

"Aha! This is a good photo for blackmail!" Jojora exclaimed, showing everyone the picture of Goombella running around like a big derp. "Three down, nineteen to go!"

"Girl, you creep me out sometimes. And by sometimes I mean most of the time." Captain Syrup said as she walked away from the blue ice fairy.

"What's blackmail?" Asked Goombella.

"It's when you use an embarrassing photo of someone and use it against them to get them to do something." Marilyn explained. "Why do I even answer your questions?"

**Team Cheese: Boys**

"I'M SOO HAPPY! I FINALLY GOT ON A GAMESHOW!" Mallow yelled, and hurdled onto the bed, jumping around on it like a Mexican Jumping Bean.

"Dude! Stop bouncing, you're gonna break it! And we ain't sharin' no bed with you!" Booper yelled. "Besides, yellow pee is not worthy of being here."

"Why does everybody hate me?" Mallow cried just as the bed cracked beneath him.

"He's a fat one, too." Added Pennington. He sat on the bed to purposefully make it break.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Mallow. "Lemme sleep with one of you!"

"NOPE!" Everybody yelled.

"I hate you guys." Mallow mumbled.

"I don't hate you," Koops comforted. "I'll sleep on the floor, you can have my bed."

"Wow, really?" The cloud said. "Thanks!"

"Hey guys Hey guys Hey guys Hey guys Hey guys Hey guys Hey guys Hey guys Hey guys!" Dashell spazzed, running around at the speed of sound.

"WHAT?" Booper screamed in frustration.

"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?" Dashell yelled, running up into Booper's face.

"NO! Now shut up before I beat the living (bleep) outta you!" Booper raged, punching the Pixl in the face.

"Hater! Hater! Haters gonna hate!" Dashell continued yelling.

"Who let him have coffee?" The Chimp wondered out loud. "Cause I think that's why he's hyperactive."

"Way to go, Captain Obvious." Pennington said sarcastically. "It's quite clear why our spazzy friend is going crazy."

The Chimp rolled his eyes. "Well, if you're such a great detective, then why don't you try to figure it out!"

"Can we please stop arguing? It's getting annoying, which is saying something when we compare this to someone like Dashell!" Koops spoke up.

"WHO CALLED ME ANNOYING? DASHELL SMASH! RARGGG!" Dashell screamed like a harpy and charged straight at Koops's face. Koops retracted into his shell, and sent Dashell spinning into the wall.

"Oww..." He groaned.

* * *

"Hi all ye merry competitors! It's time for our first competition!" Peach announced as the ragtag group of contestants walked onstage. "Yo all will be competing in teams to see which ones of you will win, and lose! The losers will be up for elimination!"

"You're goin' down!" Yelled the Chimp to Team Pie.

"This game is called Bubble Boppers! All of you are going to be inside of giant plastic bubbles that we bought at the Dollar Store, and your goal is to knock the most people off of the side of this cliff that leads to a black hole!" Daisy yelled in her normally loud voice.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Enguarde asked.

"No, the black hole is a portal that leads back to this stage." Daisy explained. "As I was saying, you all have 1 minute to knock as many people off as you can! The team with the most competitors left at the end of the minute wins!"

After everyone got situated at the top of the cliff inside their bubbles, Peach yelled 'Start!' and they were off.

"Weee! This is so much fun!" Bombette yelled happily, and bounded off the edge after the first two seconds.

"Well, that failed." The Chimp stated as he watched the pink bomb fall off the side. While he was distracted, Ms Mowz ran into him, rolling him off the cliff. "OH (bleep)!" He cried.

Enguarde was rolling along as normal, when his giant nose got stuck in the ground, rendering him motionless. "Help!" He shrieked, but nobody heard him. Eventually Dashell shoved him off while running around at top speed. Dashell fell off too when Enguarde stabbed his bubble with his nose.

Yoob was just standing in the center, throwing off everybody who ran into her. Of course, some of her teammates also rammed into her, causing them to slide off as well. "Move, you useless lump!" Merluvlee screamed, jumping over to the massive pink dino. Yoob just shoved her off, and Merluvlee rolled to her doom. "I HATE YOOOOOOOOOuuuuuu..." Merluvlee shouted as she fell down into the hole.

"Oops." Yoob said absentmindedly.

Jojora was too busy snapping her blackmail photos to notice Birdley flying at her like a bombshell. Birdley shoved her off, but the blue fairy didn't notice as she flipped through her camera roll. "Ha! That's a good one... Oh, wait, I fell off."

"And that's how we do it!" Birdley cheered, but then he was pushed off at a lightning speed by Koops, rolling around inside his shell. (bleep) You, you (bleep)ing (bleep)!" The egotistical bird said as he fell to his doom.

Merelda was having a tough time keeping up with the action, and eventually tripped over her dress, but fortunately landed on Mallow's bubble. "Hey! Get off!" Mallow yelled, shaking her from the bubble, causing her to roll off the cliff. "Wow, okay..." He marveled as Merelda fell down through the portal, but then Ms Mowz pushed him over too.

"Wow, you all are really bad at this game!" The kleptomaniac said, and was the pushed off by Koops, who had been shoved by Muskular.

"Oops! Sorry, Ms Mowz!" Muskular apologized as she fell off.

""REVENGE IS IN YOUR SIGHTS!" She screamed maniacally. Pennington snuck up on Muskular as he stood there guiltily, and slapped him in the face.

"YOU LITTLE (bleep)!" Muskular cried, and chased down Pennington.

"SACRIFICE!" Pennington yelled, and jumped off the cliff. Muskular was too busy raging to find out he had followed suit.

"Oops." The star sprite realized as he fell through the portal.

Birdo and Goombella organized a sneak attack against Marilyn, saying she would be an easy target. "CHAAARGE!" Goombella yelled, dragging Birdo along with her. They then ran into Yoob when Goombella slipped, and the duo fell off.

Eventually everybody else was gone, leaving just Yoob from Team Pie and four others from Team Cheese. "FINISH!" Yelled Peach. "Team Cheese Wins!" Everybody from the losing side groaned.

"This is all your fault, Yoob!" Muskular yelled. "You could've helped! Frankly, you got more of US out than the other team!"

"Yoob sorry..." The pink dino said sadly.

**Don't forget to leave a like and a vote! The next chapter will be up as soon as I have enough votes to write it!**


End file.
